A Happy Family
by EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel
Summary: Will Cora find love again after Henry s death? AU! No curse!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story. Hope you are all excited and your ideas are always welcome. A few things before I start :**

**-Henry is not Regina´s father but Cora still married him in this story**

**- Regina doesn´t have magic**

**- There is no curse but still magic and stuff**

Cora Mills just buried her husband Henry who had been a successful lawyer and was now raising her two daughters alone. Little Zelena was had just turned three while her little sister Regina was just a baby. The new widow feared that she couldn´t raise them alone and was currently searching for a new potential future husband. One who she could love and who loved her not like Henry who she had never loved.

_A few months later…_

It had been months since her husband had died and today she was marrying again. His name was Leopold Blanchard and he was a rich lawyer just like Henry Mills had been. He already had one daughter who was 6 years old but was willing to adopt her little ones after all.

They were a little happy family and loved each other very much. Although at the beginning it was a little weird for Zelena to suddenly have a new Daddy but everything was well now. Little Regina quickly bond with her new father but was still too small to tell the difference. Even Mary was happy to have a new mother although it was hard at first. The young loved her new sisters and played with them very often after school while their parents were still at work.

Today was the day. It was a warm summer day and the whole family was now at City Hall to celebrate. The bride wore a cream-white dress that was tightly hugging her curves and had a long train flowing behind it. The bodice was decorated with small diamonds.

The girls all wore pastel purple dresses with black shoes and their hair was flowing down their backs in natural curls. They truly looked like a family.

It had been a few months since the wedding and the family quickly adjusted to their life together. Sometimes Cora was upset because Regina had taken to Leopold so well but apparently not to her. Whenever she held her daughter the little one would start crying almost immediately.

It made her upset and jealous. Regina seemed to adore Leo but not her. Recently she got elected as the new mayor of Storybrooke and didn´t have much time for her daughters or her husband. It just made everything even more difficult.

Dealing with Regina´s real father was difficult too. Since he found out that Cora betrayed him, back when they broke up, made him really angry and he bugged the woman to no end. He wanted to see his daughter but the young mother wouldn´t let him. Leopold was Regina´s father now not him. Gold and Leo even got into a fight and Leo beat him up very hard.

Since that day he never showed up at their doorstep again. However when they would run into each other in the city or elsewhere he would always try to approach Cora and Regina. Regina was a happy baby and loved her family very much.

At first it was hard for them because Leopold still sometimes thought about Eva which made his wife really angry. She hated Eva for stealing Leo away from her but now she had what she wanted and was happy.

This was her Happily Ever After and she wouldn´t ever give this life away for another. Her children were happy, her husband was happy, so she was happy too. What more could she possibly want. She had a family, a house and most importantly she had love.

Looking at her children and seeing how happy they were made feel contented. She loved Leopold so freaking much and would never do anything to drive him away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know I didn´t update in a while but with Christmas and school and all it was quite busy for me. I hope you enjoy!**

Regina was now almost a year old and Cora was practicing with her to finally say her first word. They were all in the living room with Regina in her highchair and Cora trying to get her to speak. ,,Come on, little one. Say Mama. I know you can do it." The woman tried to encourage the baby but Regina just stared at her with curious big brown eyes not understanding anything her mother said.

,,Cora, she is a baby. Let her be. She will say it when she is ready." Her husband reminded her smirking. Cora just glared at him before she gave him a kiss and focused on Regina again. ,,Daddy is being silly, sweetheart. Now come on. Say Mama, please."

Suddenly the little girl seemed to understand and opened her mouth. ,,Daddy!" she suddenly shouted and lifted her arms, signaling that she wanted to be picked up by her father. Cora couldn´t believe it. She was practicing this with her daughter for so long now and one word from her father got her to say something. She was angry. Regina should´ve said Mama and not Daddy since Leopold wasn´t even her real father.

,,Look at that, Cora. She said her first word." Leopold smiled proudly at the little girl in his arms. He loved this family so much and Regina was their little baby and hearing her say Daddy made him very happy. She was in every way a Daddy´s girl.

He looked at his wife who didn´t seem to be all too happy with this. She looked very angry in fact. Leopold was confused. She should be happy because she wanted this all weak but apparently it wasn´t what she wanted at all.

,,Cora, what is it, sweetheart? Aren´t you proud of her?" he asked and Cora rolled her eyes annoyed by her husband´s cheesiness.

,,She should have said Mama! I practiced this with her for days now and suddenly you come into view and she says Daddy. You aren´t even her real father." She spat with jealousy gleaming in her soft brown eyes. She wanted this so badly and her husband ruined it all just with one sigle glance at her daughter.

Mary looked between her parents and stood up to get little Zelena away from the scene. Suddenly Regina scrunched up her little face and cried, sensing her parents´ discomfort.

Leopold sat her down and told Mary to watch the little ones while he took Cora by the arm and let her outside. He knew a fight was coming and he didn´t want the kids to see it because they were all too young to understand it. They shouldn´t see them fighting over parental maters and other things. It had been confusing enough for little Zelena already, she didn´t need to see this. He made the mistake of bringing Mary into the fights he had with Eva and wanted to make it better this time.

,,Cora, what is your problem? You don´t want Gold in Regina´s life but still you say I´m not her real father. I don´t get it. I thought I am her father because I adopted Zelena and Regina for you but you don´t seem happy." He said confused while Cora just looked at the floor. He was right and she knew it but she wasn´t happy about it. She wanted them to be a family but it was harder than she had thought it would be. The brunette loved Leopold but sometimes she still thought about Henry and Gold. They were the father´s of her daughters and she sometimes thought it wasn´t right to forget about them.

,,Leo, I love you and I really want us to be a family but sometimes I get jealous because Regina always cries when I´m alone with her but when she is with you she never cries. I just don´t know what is wrong with me sometimes. I´m just so angry at everything and everyone sometimes and I don´t know why. I mean a few years ago I didn´t even know if I would survive another month because of this stupid cancer and now I have a husband and three wonderful daughter´s but there is still this feeling inside of me that I could lose it all one day, that the cancer will come back. My mother died when I was eight years old because of cancer and I don´t want the same to happen to my girls. This is why I hate that Regina is so focused on you. I want all the moments I have with her to be special and this is why I wanted her first word to be Mama. I wanted it so badly." She explained crying. She closed the distance between them and threw her arms around him. Leopold hugged her back and kissed her head suddenly understanding why she acted the way she did earlier. He hugged her a little more and played with her dark locks.

,,I love you." He whispered into his wife´s ear which made her smile and they kissed each other passionately.

,,I love you too, Leopold Blanchard-Mills." She smiled and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. They both shared a laugh and just enjoyed each other´s company for a few minutes. They went back into the living room with their hands slung together. What awaited them in the living room was completely shocking. Mary was holding a crying Regina in her arms while Zelena had decided to make a playroom out of the living room. Toys were lying everywhere and Zelena took joy in throwing them at her parents and her older sister.

,,Zelena, we don´t throw toys, young lady." Cora stated with her hands at her hips but Zelena didn´t mind her at all. The toddler copied her mother´s movement and giggled happily at the mess she has made. ,,I´s are playing, Mama." The girl said and went to throw another toy but Leo took it from her and picked her up holding up a finger and shaking it in her face.

Poor Mary still tried to comfort the crying baby in her arms but she just wouldn´t stop crying. ,,I think someone needs a new diaper." She said to Cora who sighed before taking the crying girl upstairs.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
